The goal of this study is to develop a framework to develop a framework to better explain changing sex roles in the marketplace and families, fertility behavior, and the mental health consequences of sexual inequality. The research will produce empirical data to study the social and psychological determinants of sex differences in occupational and income achievement and the consequences of inequality for the sexual division of labor in families.